NCIS: Close to Home
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: When a case comes in, the NCIS team find that one of their own is indeed the intended target. The NCIS team must race against the clock to catch the suspect and save their team member. Pairing: None. Little bit of Gabby Gibbs-Abby , McAbby McGee-Abby


A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it's in Script/Play form! It was for school! 40 pages too! :S lol. Anyways, I'll convert to original writing soon, when I get time. We're getting our exams in this week after snow days :S. So confusing schedule! But, let me know what you think!

Ellie

NCIS: Close to Home

NCIS: Close to Home, is a storyline or in other words, a play, originally created for fan fiction purposes. The storyline is completely fictional. NCIS is owned by CBS, and is in no way used in the copyrighted matter.

NCIS: Close to Home, is about how the NCIS team interacts with each other while waiting for a case to come in. When a case comes in, the NCIS team head out to the scene, and process it. The team collects the evidence, gets updates from the coroner, and sends their findings to the Forensic Lab. During the process of analyzing the evidence, and linking the information they have from the deceased victim, they find out that one of their own is indeed the intended target. The NCIS team must race against the clock to find out who it is, when it'll happen, and where the crime will hit close to.

The characters are:

Jethro Gibbs  is the senior agent at NCIS and heads the NCIS team. He is a former Marine sergeant, and while over in Kuwait, his wife and daughter were murdered. Often smacks the agents on the back of the head in a "friendly" way.

Tony DiNozzo resides on Gibbs' team as a fellow NCIS. He puts the "fun" into the team. Often calls Tim "Probie", and "McGeek". Constantly corrects Ziva on her English.

Tim McGee short for Timothy, is the geek of the team. He is also an author under a different name, and knows a lot about computers.

Ziva David (Da-veed) is a Mossad officer originating from Israel. She is the half-sister of a high profile terrorist Ari, who killed a former NCIS agent Caitlin Todd. She killed Ari, when he came after Gibbs. Is constantly getting corrected by Tony on her English.

Abby Sciuto is the team's Forensic Scientist, who processes the evidence, and gives the results to them. She dresses in "Goth-type" clothes, and listens to heavy music, while hyped up on the caffeinated drink called "caff-pow". She is seen as Gibbs' favorite person on the whole team. Often calls Gibbs her 'silver haired fox'

Ducky known as Dr. Donald Mallard, is the NCIS coroner, who autopsies the deceased victims that end up in the morgue. He has a British accent, and tends to relate to everyone in a certain way. He also has experience in profiling.

Other mentioned Characters:

Ari- High profile terrorist. Killed former NCIS Agent Catlin Todd. Was killed by Ziva, who is his half-sister.

Catlin Todd- Former NCIS Agent on Gibb's team. Killed on the rooftop on episode Twilight, by Ari. Much missed by the NCIS team.

(Jimmy) Palmer-Ducky's assistant coroner, in some episodes, is seen sleeping with Agent Lee, who joined the NCIS team temporary from Legal.

Director Jen Sheppard- Former NCIS director. Had a love connection to Gibbs back before NCIS. Sheppard was murdered in Judgment Day P. 1&2.

The other characters used in this storyline are made up.

The words that are underlined are as followed:

*IAFIS- IAFIS is used in crime labs and police departments to find people by fingerprints. IAFIS stands for Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System.

*Bullpen- The bullpen is the upper floor in which the NCIS agents Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and DiNozzo work at their desks. The bullpen has the elevator, and is a flight of stairs from the director's office.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Scene 1-**

In Scene 1, the storyline is started out showing Tony "playing" around, while everyone is waiting on a new case. Soon Gibbs' comes into work and receives a phone call.

-Beginning of shift, Tony was stacking playing cards into a pyramid-

Tony: Done! Now nothing can take down the mighty tower of Tony!

-He pulls out his digital camera, getting ready to take a picture-

Ziva: -from her desk as she looks up to Tony- Tony? You do realize, that stack of cards is too light? Eventually something WILL bring it down.

Tony: -looks up suddenly to Ziva- Ziva! Come on! For once can you have faith in the things that I do?

Ziva: Um, no Tony. No, I can't.

Gibbs: Game's over, DiNozzo. –He says walking by Tony's desk to his own, in the process knocking the stack of cards down in his pursuit to get to his desk-

Tony: Boss! That took forever!

Gibbs: Spare me DiNozzo.

-Tim (McGee) enters-

McGee: What are you crying about now Tony?

Tony: Well let's see Probie, our fearless leader knocked down my stacked pyramid of cards. –Tony says as he's picking up his playing cards and putting them neatly in a pile-

McGee: Oh get over it Tony, we have work to do, even if we don't have a case.

Tony: Quiet McGeek, you always have a way to find yourself in the same situation. Remember when you left Abby by herself? When her crazy ex stalker tried to get her killed?

McGee: She needed her toothbrush, more like demanded. She was going to get it herself if I didn't. Besides, what does Abby have to do with this conversation?

Tony: Because I said Probie.

-As Tony and Tim are arguing, Gibbs' cell phone goes off-

Gibbs: -answers his phone in his usually gruff way- Gibbs. –he's silent for a few seconds- Okay. –he hangs up his phone- Pack up everyone, we have a new case.

McGee: On it boss!

-Ziva, Tony and McGee grab their packed "book bags" and follow Gibbs to the elevator to go to their crime scene.-

-Exit Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs-

* * *

**Scene 2-**

In scene 2, the storyline takes Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee to a secluded wooded area, where the body of a Marine Petty officer has been found dead. Thing's start adding up, and Ducky makes a profile of the criminal.

-Ziva and McGee spread out among the crime scene and look for specific evidence. Tony helps Gibbs and Ducky-

Tony: -finds the victim's Identification- ID identifies the victim was Amanda Southard. Petty Officer.

Ducky: Time of death is approximately 7 hours ago.

-He says as he reads the liver temperature probe from the victim to establish an approximate time of death-

Gibbs: Cause of death?

Ducky: From what I see.. -He continues to check the body over- Is that she died from multiple stab wounds. To the abdomen repeatedly, say 3 or 4 times.

Gibbs: Thanks Duck. -He says as he takes pictures of the body, and the area around the body-

Ducky: -He nods towards Gibbs-

She suffered.

-Gibbs looks at him in question-

Ducky: The person, from my profiling experience, is that the suspect is a male, early to mid 30's, and is very violent. He made this poor girl suffer for probably half hour to an hour. Very slow and painful death I would say.

-Gibbs looks disturbed-

Ducky: He either had a grudge, or something very similar. Defiantly has a lot of pent up anger towards somebody. All I can say is, this isn't his last victim.

Gibbs: Great. -says sarcastically-

It'd be nice if you could tell me who it was.

-He copped as he continued to snap away with his camera.

Ducky: You're lucky I was even able to tell you that Jethro.

-Gibbs nods. Tony walks over to where Gibbs is-

Tony: Woah! Freaky.

Gibbs: What is it this time DiNozzo? -he sighs, getting tired of Tony's childishness-

Tony: Nothing, it just looks something like Abby. You know, all the black? The tattoos?

-He says pointing at the body, shaking the image out of his head-

Tony: I'm going to go give McGee a break with Ziva and help her out some. -shivers slightly- Yeah.. -Walks over to McGee and Ziva-

-Gibbs says nothing as he looks down at what is left of Amanda Southard.-

* * *

**Scene 3-**

Scene 3 takes place in Abby's lab, when Tony and McGee bring the evidence down to Abby, for her to process.

Abby: Hey guys! I suppose you have presents for me?

-Acts excitedly-

McGee: Yes, just for you Abs. We kind of need this done ASAP. I mean, if you-

Abby: -interrupts McGee- Can? Yep, I'll try my best.

Tony: Thanks Abby.

Abby: No problem! Just tell Gibbs he better have a

Tony: -interrupts Abby- Caff-pow, yeah I'll tell him.

-Smiles at Abby-

Abby: Thanks. -heads to her computer to scan fingerprints into the IAFIS-

McGee: Tony, do you think?

Tony: No.. She can't know McGee. She'll freak out. You know that McDuh.

McGee: -nods- Alright.

Tony: Well, Abs, we're going to go find Gibbs. Call him or us when you have the results in.

Abby: Will do Tony!

-Abby goes to work on analyzing the evidence from the scene-

-Meanwhile, McGee and Tony head up to the bullpen, and start working on what they can with files and people that could be connected-

Gibbs: McGee, DiNozzo, what do you have so far?

-Gibbs asks gruffly as he makes his way to his desk-

McGee: Evidence is down with Abby being processed, and we're tracking down the family of the victim boss.

Gibbs: Okay. Tony?

Tony: Um, Abby wants a caff-pow.

-Gibbs gives Tony one of his "looks" and Tony starts to become paranoid-

Tony: And I'm going to go see Ducky and see if he can tell us anything else.

-He says walking away as fast as he can-

Gibbs: Good. Now back to work.

-Gibbs continues to type away at his computer-

Tony: Right boss. Probie, see you around.

-Tony heads up to the morgue to see Ducky on the autopsy results-

* * *

**Scene 4-**

In scene 4, the scene starts out with Tony in the morgue with Ducky, and they're going over the autopsy results.

-Tony walks out of the elevator, thinking of how similar the victim looked like Abby. As he comes up to autopsy, he pushes the thoughts to the back of his brain and walks through the sliding doors to where the body is-

Ducky: Young Tony, what a surprise! Jethro decide not to come up?

Tony: Ah, I took the liberties for him. So Ducky, what do we got?

Ducky: -pulls the sheet back from the body- Well, as I said before, multiple stab wounds, 4 to be exact. Blunt force trauma was visible, but that wasn't the cause of death. She bled out, as I said, slow and painful.

Tony: Ouch.

-has a look of "pain" on his face, feeling for the woman-

Ducky: My thought's exactly. Anyways, she was drugged. I sent the tests to Abby to analyze.

Tony: Yeah. Duck? Speaking of Abby-

Ducky: -interrupts Tony- Yes Tony, I know. She reminded me of Abby. Very disturbing, but we had to move on.

Tony: I know, I know.

-He thinks for a moment-

But what if it really does mean something?

Ducky: We must never really assume. Keep the thought though, and watch Abby carefully. Then, we'll be alert to know what to do.

Tony: I hope you're right Ducky. I really hope you are.

Ducky: So do I. Well, with that said, I think Gibbs is expecting a report, am I right?

Tony: Oh you're right indeed. Thanks Duck, I'll talk to you later.

Ducky: Same here.

-Tony leaves autopsy and heads back to the bullpen to give Gibbs the report that Ducky gave him-

Tony: Hey boss, here's Ducky's report. Full results in there. He sent some tests down to Abby. Amanda was drugged, so Abby is analyzing it right now I figure.

Gibbs: Good. Follow up with McGee on the Victim's family.

Tony: Gotcha boss.

-looks at McGee-

Come on McGeek, let's go talk to the family.

-McGee looks at Gibbs, then gets up and follows Tony to the conference room where the victim's family is-

-Tony and McGee walk in the room-

Tony: Hi, we're special agents DiNozzo and McGee. We're sorry for your loss, Mrs. Southard.

Mrs. Southard: Call me Jena, please.

-Tony nods-

McGee: Did anyone have a grudge or anything against Amanda?

Mrs. (Jena) Southard: God no. Amanda.. She helped a lot of people, ever since she was a little girl she loved helping.

Tony: Did she like the Marines?

Jena Southard: Gosh yes, she loved the Marines. She loved it a lot.

-tries to hold back the tears, grieving for her dead daughter-

McGee: Did anything seem wrong, or off, when you last talked with her?

Jena Southard: No, not at all. She seemed like her usual self, happy.. Content.

-Tony gets up out of his chair and pulls out his contact card, handing it to Jena-

Tony: If you know anything.. Need anything, call me. Any time, any number.

Jena Southard: Thank you, Agent DiNozzo.

-Smile through her tears at his gesture-

Tony: -Smiles back- Tony.

-McGee gets up and follows Tony out of the conference room-

McGee: Where do we go from here?

Tony: I guess we wait on the evidence and check in with Gibbs.

-McGee nods, as he follows Tony to the elevator to go back up to the Bullpen-

-Exit Tony and McGee-

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Scene 1-**

In scene 1 of Act Two, we enter the storyline with Tony and McGee exiting the elevator to give Gibbs the "no good" news from the victim's mother. Gibbs gets a phone call from Abby about their evidence. Gibbs receives a note.

-Enter Tony and McGee getting off the elevator-

McGee: Gibb's isn't going to be happy much when he gets our "no news".

Gibbs: What "no news" McGee?

McGee: Um.. -Looks to Tony to explain-

Gibbs: McGee! Somebody tell me something!

-Gibb's voice raises as he gets aggravated with them both and head slaps them with his hands-

Tony: Victim's mother, Jena Southard, couldn't give us anything. She said nothing was out of place with her daughter. So, we have to depend on Abby now with the evidence.

Gibbs: -Nods- Okay. You guys follow up on anything you need to.

McGee: Got it boss. -He heads to his computer desk-

Tony: Anything particular?

Gibbs: Just your job.

-He says without looking up-

Tony: Right.. -Goes to his desk and sits down, working on his computer-

-After a few minutes of working, Gibb's phone rings-

Gibbs: -answer's the phone- Yeah Abs?

Abby: Gibbs, you need to come down here and see this.

Gibbs: Alright, I'll be down in a minute.

Abby: Gibbs, the killer is trying to connect to you. I'll be up in a minute actually.

-She hangs up before Gibbs can answer as Gibbs is left looking at his phone in thought-

* * *

**Scene 2-**

In Scene 2, we find Abby in the elevator as Gibbs is coming down to her lab.

-Abby is in the elevator as Gibbs is in front of the doors. He walks inside the elevator and pushes the lab button-

Gibbs: Abby, what do you have?

Abby: Um.. I have.. Um.. Gibbs.. -Abby stutters out of fear for Gibbs-

Gibbs: Abby, spit it out.

-He sighs in frustration-

Abby: He seems to want contact with you.

Gibbs: How?

-The elevator doors open and Gibbs pushes Abby towards her lab-

Abby: He wrote you a note. Told you to study the clues. Told you he'd be back.

Gibbs: Show me.

Abby: I will on the computer, but I can't let you see the real letter. It's evidence.

Gibbs: Pull it up.

-Abby nods and types some things into her computer, as a picture of the note to Gibbs pops up on the big screen in front of them-

Abby: -Reads the letter- "Jethro Gibbs, I'm glad you've joined me in my hunt for revenge. If you know what's best for you and your team, you'll head the clues. Start with the victim and work your way up. You've got 12 hours to figure out the clues, put them together and find who I am. Good Luck."

Gibbs: Is this all? Or is there more I should know about?

Abby: That's all from the letter. Gibbs, please don't go out of the building. It's not worth getting killed over. It's not worth being the next victim!

Gibbs: -He chuckles with a slight grin- Abs, I'm nobody's victim.

Abby: As much as I want to agree to that Gibbs, nobody is invincible. Nobody. Not you, or I. Not Tony, McGee or Ziva.

Gibbs: I know Abs. We'll be alright. You hear me?

Abby: I hear you loud and clear sir!

-Smiles and solutes him-

Gibbs: Wrong hand Abby.

-He smiles-

Abby: Sorry Sir!

-Solutes him with the right hand-

Gibbs: Don't call me sir.

Abby: Sorry Ma'am!

-Gibbs laughs and heads back up to autopsy for clues with the victim-

Ducky: Jethro! Finally, you're up here.

Gibbs: Got something for me Duck?

Ducky: Not really. I sent the report down to you all with Tony.

Gibbs: I got a letter from the suspect. He said to look for the clues with the victim.

Ducky: A letter? Oh my. Jethro if you don't mind my advice, I don't think you should -

Gibbs: -Cuts ducky off- Communicate back, walk out of the building. Already heard it Duck. Abby beat you to it.

Ducky: I see. Well, I'd say she hit the nail on the coffin.

Gibbs: -chuckles- Well, she does sleep in one.

Ducky: Right you are.

-shudders at the thought of someone sleeping in a coffin-

Gibbs: Anyways, is there anything that looks different, that shouldn't be on this body?

Ducky: No, nothing out of the ordinary. COD and everything matches perfectly.

Gibbs: -sighs in frustration- Maybe we should be looking at her information.

Ducky: Yeah, maybe.

Gibbs: Thanks Duck.

-Starts to head out-

Ducky: Jethro? A word with you for a second longer?

Gibbs: Sure.

Ducky: Tony was in here, getting the results. Well, he's distracted. He's distracted in a common way.

Gibbs: Distracted in a common way?

Ducky: He's worried about Abigail. He said the similarities were too close, and he didn't feel comfortable about it. The clothes, tattoos, too many similarities. Jethro, I tend to agree with him.

Gibbs: I see. We have 12 hours to find out who it is, if not, somebody else dies.

-Walks out of the morgue-

* * *

**Scene 3-**

In scene 3, we enter the bullpen to overhear Tony and McGee talking. The team starts connecting the evidence.

-In the background, then coming into the scene-

Tony: Come on, you know it's haunting you. When I saw her, I saw Abby.

McGee: True, but we have nothing linking to anyone or anything Tony.

Tony: Well, we need to.

-Gibbs enters-

Tony: Hey boss. Anything?

Gibbs: Yeah. McGee, get Abby on the plasma.

McGee: Right away.

-McGee connects to the camera in Abby's lab-

Gibbs: Abs?

Abby: -on the screen- Hey Gibbs! Miss me already?

Gibbs: Yeah Abby, I do. -Smiles-

Abby: Yay! Hey guys.

Tony: Hey Abby.

McGee: Hey Abs.

Abby: So I figure, since I'm connected to all of you, you need me for something?

Gibbs: Yeah. Abs, can you show us the note again?

Abby: You sure?

Gibbs: Yeah, just put it on, update the others.

Abby: Okay. -Reads the letter-

"Jethro Gibbs, I'm glad you've joined me in my hunt for my revenge. If you know what's best for you and your team, you'll head the clues. Start with the victim and work your way up. You've got 12 hours to figure out the clues, put them together and find who I am. Good Luck."

Gibbs: Thanks Abby. Do you have anything new?

Abby: Yeah. You need to talk to Director Sheppard. Clearly, with that "if you know what's best" line, you guys need security.

Ziva: Abby, was the note in something?

Abby: In something?

Ziva: I don't remember any of us finding a note at the scene.

-Tony and McGee look at each other shaking their heads, and then at Gibbs-

Abby: Someone must've, because it was in a bag on my desk. Evidence bag. Initialed.

Gibbs: Abs, what are the initials?

Abby: -picks up the bag, reads it and looks back at Gibbs-

JG.

McGee: Boss?

Gibbs: I never collected it.

Tony: So that means-

McGee: -interrupts Tony- He was in Abby's lab!

Gibbs: Abby, I'm on my way down.

Abby: Gibbs I'll be fine. I'll keep my door locked. And you had that bullet resistant glass installed, after Ari shot through it.

Gibbs: Abs, don't argue.

Abby: Gibbs, you need to figure out more information with the victim, and fast. We need to catch this person.

McGee: And keep you safe!

Abby: Nobody's in here, and I'll be fine McGee.

Gibbs: Fine. We're keeping you linked though.

Abby: Alright.

McGee: Abby, I'm sending the victims information to your computer. Maybe you can help us.

-Abby nods-

Ziva: I think we should let the director know about this.

Gibbs: We're staying, and we're going to link the victim to the suspect.

-Ziva nods-

Abby: I got it McGee.

-She opens the file on her computer, and is stunned-

McGee: Abby?

Abby: I.. uh.. wow. -stutters-

Gibbs: Abs?

Abby: Nothing. She just looks.. like me.

-chuckles-

Tony: What's so funny?

Abby: I don't have any sisters, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I do. Amanda Southard. 25 years old, 3 tattoos, black hair, Marine Petty officer. -Is reading off the victims details-

McGee: Kinda like a version of you.

Abby: Yeah. -pauses- She was stabbed? 4 times?

-keeps reading-

Gibbs: Yeah. Ducky confirmed.

Abby: Horrible! Damn, if I was to be murdered, just shoot me and get it over with, you know?

McGee: Uh Abby, tone down on the talk down there? You're creeping me out.

Abby: -looks up at the camera- Oh McGee, I don't have a death wish. Not yet at least. -Grins-

Gibbs: Abs. -looks sternly at Abby-

Abby: Right, my silver haired fox.

-Tony and McGee grins as they look at each other. Gibbs head slaps them-

Abby: Well, I don't see any connections to anything.

-beep beep-

-Abby's IAFIS program beeps at her as she gets a match on the fingerprint from the weapon-

Gibbs: Got a hit on something?

Abby: Yeah. The fingerprint on the knife.

Ziva: Who's it belong to?

Abby: It um.. belongs to..

Gibbs: Abby?

Abby: -looks up- It belongs to me.

-Ziva, Tony and McGee looks up at Gibbs-

-end Scene 3-

* * *

**Scene 4-**

In scene 4, we begin to figure out why Abby's prints are on the murder weapon, as Gibbs questions her. A piece of evidence is missing from the evidence lock up.

-There's a knock at Abby's lab door-

Gibbs: Abby, it's me, open up.

-Abby runs to the door and unlocks it-

Abby: Hey.

Gibbs: You okay?

Abby: Sure. As good as expected.

-She tries to smile, but fails-

Gibbs: Abs, I know you didn't do it.

Abby: Gibbs, my print is on that knife! That knife, murdered that girl!

Gibbs: Abby, calm down. We'll figure it out.

Abby: Soon I hope.

Gibbs: -nods- Abs, I promise you.

-Abby hugs Gibbs tight-

Abby: But what if-

Gibbs: No "what ifs".

Abby: My job.. I could lose it. This job is my life.

Gibbs: I know it is. You won't lose your job Abby.

-Gibbs' cell phone interrupts anything that Abby was going to say-

Gibbs: -answers his phone- Yeah? Okay. Tony, get the Director. Inform her on this. -Hangs up-

Abby: Oh boy. -Sighs- What happened?

Gibbs: The murder weapon, is that of the missing one from the evidence storage.

Abby: No.. Now it does look like I did it. Only certain people have access to the evidence storage.

Gibbs: Yes, but someone could've got clearance in the building. It's happened before.

Abby: Sure, but it must be a coincidence. I mean, my print, the knife from the storage.

Gibbs: I don't believe in coincidences Abs, you of all people should know that. -Smiles-

Abby: -Smiles back- Okay, but what does it explain?

Gibb: That someone is clearly trying to get to you.

Abby: If I'm not mistaken Gibbs, you're the one who got the note.

Gibbs: Okay, so we need to find the connection.

Abby: She looks like me. That's about it.

-Beep beep-

-Abby strolls over to her computer and pulls up something-

Abby: Gibbs you have email.

Gibbs: Pull it up.

Abby: -Nods- "Jethro, how nice of you to be trying to connect the evidence I have left you. You found the missing knife, you've seen Abigail's print on the knife. Another clue: Look at the victim's name. What do you see?"

Gibbs: Her name.

Abby: Amanda Southard.

Gibbs: Take the initials, and it makes..

Abby: -crosses out the manda and the outhard- AS. My initials are AS. Abby Sciuto. So the real target.. Is me?

Gibbs: Yes.

Abby: But who.. would target me? I mean, sure Mikel was you know crazy at a point, but I highly doubt it's him.

Gibbs: You can't be too sure Abs. Anybody is capable.

Abby: I know, but Mikel wouldn't be that violent.

Gibbs: Abby, he was after you once before. Anybody is capable of anything. You should know that.

Abby: Yeah. -sighs-

-she starts typing on her computer-

Gibbs: What are you doing?

Abby: Seeing if I can trace where the email was sent from. Hopefully, he isn't smart in computers.

-She keeps typing-

-beep beep-

Abby: Got it. A wireless signal from.. -Abby pulls another screen up-

Gibbs: The navel yard. -Gets his cell phone out and presses a button-

Ziva, you and Tony get out on the navel yard at coordinates '21 30. A wireless signal just came through on the suspects email. -hangs up-

Abby: So what do we do now?

Gibbs: You're coming with me.

Abby: What? The evidence can't stay here. Nothing is safe in here.

Gibbs: Glove up, and lock it up.

Abby: Okay.

-She puts on her latex gloves and gets the evidence together and locks it up in her secret storage-

Gibbs: Come on.

Abby: Where we going? -she asks as she puts her gloves in her pocket-

Gibbs: The Directors' office.

Abby: Sheppard? I'm dead.

Gibbs: Abby.

Abby: Right.

-Follows Gibbs into the elevator-

Abby: Can this day get any worse?

Gibbs: Yeah, it can.

Abby: Oh yeah, another death.

-end of Scene 4-

* * *

ACT THREE

**Scene 1-**

In scene 1 of Act three, we step inside Director Sheppard's office. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee are sitting in the chairs in front of the Directors' desk.

Director (Jenny) Sheppard: So, let me get this straight, someone is targeting Abby?

McGee: Right. Someone planted the murder weapon, with her print on it, at the scene. The murder weapon, is the murder weapon in another case. Someone broke into the evidence storage, and stole it.

Director (Jenny) Sheppard: Can we find out who stole it?

Abby: It depends. If we could find out the approximate time of the knife being stolen, we can go through the security tapes.

McGee: According to our files, we solved the case that had the knife as a murder weapon, a month ago.

Abby: Between then and now, we can look at the dates, and what I checked out of the storage. I write down in my own personal log of what I take out, and put back. I can check the log, and we can find out when the certain date was, that I didn't get anything out. Hopefully a "wrong" date is logged on, and we can find the tapes.

Director Sheppard: You have my permission.

-Ziva and Tony knock and enter-

McGee: Hey, any luck?

Ziva: None.

Tony: He was gone before we could get there. But, in the midst of rushed leaving, we believe he left behind this. -holds up a used coffee cup in an evidence bag-

Abby: Great! -Snatches the evidence bag from Tony, and then looks at Gibbs-

Gibbs can I?

Gibbs: -nods- Take one of them with you.

Tony: I'll go boss.

Gibbs: Alright. Watch everything carefully. Let me know what you get.

Tony: Will do.

-Tony follows Abby out as they head back to her lab-

Director Sheppard: Have Abby look through her log. Find that date. Go from there. Abby will be fine. The evidence shows she didn't jeopardize anything.

Gibbs: I did try telling her that. She's worried about everything.

Director Sheppard: That's Abby. -Smiles-

Gibbs: McGee, Ziva, go lend a hand to Tony and Abby.

Ziva: You got it.

-Ziva and McGee head out to Abby's lab-

Director Sheppard: So are we sure he was on the base?

Gibbs: -Nods- He somehow got into Abby's lab.

-thinks for a second, then calls McGee-

McGee, get the security camera footage from the cameras in front of Abby's lab. Then take around the time the note was dropped in. See what you can get.

-Hangs up-

Director Sheppard: Good call.

Gibbs: -nods- I'll keep you informed. I've got a team to head. And a forensic scientist to protect.

-Gibbs gets up and walks out-

Director Sheppard: Too close Jethro.

-end of scene 1-

* * *

**Scene 2-**

In scene 2, we're in Abby's lab with Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby. Abby is looking through a copy the storage log, and comparing it to her own log.

McGee: Find it Abby?

Abby: Yup. -Looks in her log book-

-Gibbs walks in quietly without anyone hearing him-

-Abby Finds all her dates between a month earlier and then. She then looks in the copy of the official log, and finds a date that isn't in her own log.-

Abby: I found the date. It was 2 weeks ago. Tuesday at around 4:30am.

McGee: I'll get hold of Gibbs.

Gibbs: No need. So, we have the date. McGee, you're the computer geek, go find the tapes, we already have Sheppard's permission. Then get the tapes down here. While you're there, get the tapes from today, from in front of Abby's lab.

McGee: On it boss. -Leaves to go find the security tapes.

Abby: What if we can't catch him by the tapes?

Gibbs: We'll catch him Abby.

Abby: I know. I'm just...

Gibbs: Scared?

Abby: Kinda. Nervous. Okay, scared. Out of my mind. Scared enough to be pushed to my limits. Not because of me being targeted, but because of this mess with the evidence. Because of you.

Gibbs: Me?

Abby: Gibbs, he wrote you 2 notes. He certainly wants a confront with you.

Gibbs: But he's using you to get to me. He's not right in his mind. If he wants me, he'll be smart enough to leave you alone.

Abby: It doesn't matter anymore though.

Gibbs: Doesn't matter? What do you mean?

Abby: If he wants you, he won't get you. I won't let him.

Gibbs: -Looks at Abby concerned- What are you talking about?

Abby: I'm talking about, I don't care if something happens to me. But I won't let him near you, and I won't let him take my job.

Gibbs: Abby, don't you dare say something like that ever again.

-looks up at Tony and Ziva who are talking-

Gibbs: Tony, you got anything?

Tony: McGee found the tapes, he's on his way now.

-Gibbs nods-

-Abby goes to her desk and gets her stuffed farting hippo Bert, then comes back-

-McGee enters-

McGee: I'm back. I've got the storage locker tapes. I was going through them around the time where it was initialed that she was in. We have something, and apparently, it needs cleaned up. Abs?

Abby: -Nods- I'll do it.

-Abby takes the tape from McGee and puts it in a machine, and starts to play it. On the screen, they see the man scribbling something on the log.-

McGee: Abby, zoom in on the paper.

-Abby zooms in, and they see that the suspect wrote her initials. She takes a picture and then un-zooms-

Abby: I've now got to get a clear shot of the face. And then we can run it through records.

-She presses play again, and waits for a clear image of the suspects face to appear.-

Got it. -she freezes the screen-

McGee: Amplify it, clear it up, and we'll see what we can match it to.

-Abby amplifies the picture, clears the pixels up, and gets a clearer image of the guy. She then brings up the picture on the larger screen. She walks up to it, studying the picture-

Gibbs: Abs?

-Abby is lost in the process of studying the picture that she doesn't hear Gibbs beside her-

Gibbs: Abby.

Abby: -snaps out of the concentration she's in- Huh? Oh, hey Gibbs.

Gibbs: Hey Abby. -smiles- Do you know this person?

Abby: Yup.

-nods and heads back to her computer and starts typing in things. She brings up a identification card.-

Gibbs: Who is it?

Abby: Brian Reynolds.

McGee: Who's Brian Reynolds?

Abby: Someone I came across in a case.

McGee: Case?

Abby: Yeah. A personal one. -looks at Gibbs, and turns around and walks out of the lab to head towards the caff-pow machine-

Gibbs: Stay here, I'll be back. -walks out, following Abby-

-Gibbs watches Abby fill up a caff-pow cup full, then reach for another cup and fill that one up. As she caps the two cups with lids, she reaches for another cup as Gibbs stops her-

Gibbs: Abs... I think that's enough caffeine.

Abby: Could never be enough right now. -She sighs-

Gibbs: Abby, how's the case personal?

Abby: My friend was murdered. He was her ex fiancée. An ex fiancée with an anger streak. He abused her, I defended her. He beat the crap out of me, and I threatened charges. Needless to say, I got my friend to stay with me. But the next day she had a change of heart supposedly, and well.. He murdered her.

Gibbs: Did any of us know? Cause I don't remember you saying anything.

Abby: Nobody knows. I didn't want people to find out what happened to me. I didn't want to be labeled as a victim. I hate being the victim.

Gibbs: Abs, you're not helpless, we all know that. But, it's okay to show feelings.

Abby: I know. But it's wrong for me to show weakness.

Gibbs: Why is that?

Abby: Because, I've always had to deal with that. Since I was little.

Gibbs: Don't worry with what you had to deal with when you were little. Let it show that you're scared. That you're a person. I made that mistake a long time ago when I left. I left the most important things to me. I left NCIS. Don't do the same mistakes I did.

Abby: -Nods- I'll try not to.

Gibbs: Good. We should get back in there, and I'll get McGee to watch you and I'll take Ziva and Tony with me to go pick up this Reynolds guy.

Abby: Can I-

Gibbs: No, you stay here. Get all you can on him. Call me if you need me.

Abby: -nods- Okay.

-Follows Gibbs back into the lab-

McGee: Abby, you okay?

Abby: -smiles a little- Yeah, peachy.

Gibbs: Tony, Ziva, you're with me. McGee, keep an eye on Abby.

McGee: Right boss.

Gibbs: I mean it McGee. I don't want another repeat of next time.

McGee: -nods- Yeah, neither do I.

Gibbs: Good. Abby, just a call away, got me?

Abby: Yes, my silver haired fox. -smiles-

Gibbs: -gives Abby a stern look- Good. -smiles-

-exit Gibbs, Tony and Ziva-

* * *

**Scene 3-**

In scene 3, we follow Gibbs, Ziva and Tony to Reynolds house to pick him up.

Tony: Hey boss, why wouldn't Abby talk to us?

Ziva: Well Tony, if something was very personal to you, would you tell it in front of all your co-workers?

Tony: Probably not, but still. Abby never withholds anything from us. And she's never that down.

Ziva: When you have someone targeting you, you tend to have a lot of emotions. You of all people should know that.

Gibbs: She's right DiNozzo. -pulls over in Reynolds' drive and gets out-

-Ziva and Tony follow suit-

-The three of them get to the front door. Gibbs knocks. Nobody answers and after another knock Gibbs sends them behind the house. Tony looks through the back door

Tony: Uh, Boss?

Gibbs: What Tony?

Tony: Reynolds, is dead.

-they look at each other in shock-

-end of scene 3-

**Scene 4-**

In scene 4, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony go through Reynolds' house. Gibbs finds another note, and the heat is turned up-

Ziva: Well, he wasn't the neatest person, that's for sure. Even Tony's apartment is cleaner than this.

-Ducky enters-

Ducky: Well, at least I don't have Abigail on my table.

Tony: You will if we can't find out who killed our only suspect.

-Gibbs head slaps Tony-

Gibbs: Don't you ever say that again DiNozzo.

Tony: Gibbs, if you haven't noticed, our only suspect is laying here. Dead. Our only connection to this case.

Gibbs: -his temper flares- Tony, don't start. Do not start with me. If you want to stand here and do nothing, I suggest you find a way back to NCIS right now. I will not tolerate this. Do you understand me DiNozzo?

Tony: Yes boss.

Ziva: I found something!

-yells from the living room-

Tony: What is it?

Ziva: Another note. –starts reading the note-

"Gibbs, looks like you've hit a very dead end. Wouldn't dead Abby love to see him finally pay for what he did to her and Andrea? I think so. It's a shame she can't. Oh but Jethro, wouldn't you love to be a hero? Abby's hero? You've followed all my clues. Well done. Now you must act. Call Abigail, Jethro. "Check up" on her. You won't dare regret it.

-Ziva looks to Gibbs as he is pulling out his cell phone and speed dialing Abby. He switches the phone to Speakerphone.-

-Abby answers. Other end-

Abby: Gibbs! You called me! Do you need me?

Gibbs: Is McGee watching you?

-He asks as the officer gives him, Ziva and Tony the 'ok' to go-

Abby: Yup. He says hi. So, what's up, my silver haired fox?

Gibbs: We're heading back to NCIS, and where did you think of that nickname?

Abby: Oh, no idea. So you bringing Brian in?

Gibbs: Nope.

Abby: Why not?

Gibbs: Ducky's bringing him in.

Abby: Ducky?! He isn't an office-

-she realizes what Gibbs meant-

He's.. Dead?

Gibbs: Yeah Abs, dead.

Abby: -a pause- I don't know whether to feel thankful or sorry.

Gibbs: You'll know soon enough.

Abby: So if Brian's dead, then who-

-A pause and yelling-

McGee! Hey! No, let him go! Gibbs!

-Abby is cut off. Gibbs speeds up, and within 2 minutes they arrive back at NCIS-

-end of scene-

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

ACT FOUR

Scene 1-

We find Gibbs, Ziva and Tony rushing to Abby's lab to catch the killer.

Gibbs: Abby!

-Tony hears a groan-

Tony: Found McHurt!

Gibbs: Check on him.

-Gibbs and Ziva continue to look for Abby-

Tony: Hey Probie, you alright?

McGee: I let Gibbs down.

Tony: Not as much as I did. Will you be alright?

McGee: Yeah. He's got Abby. In the back.

-points to the back of Abby's office-

Tony: Thanks McGeek. Stay if you need.

-Tony heads to the back-

Tony: Boss, he's got her in the back!

Gibbs: -knocks out the glass door to Abby's back room-

Abby!

Abby: Gibbs!

-She struggles against the suspect-

McGee! He's-

Gibbs: He's okay Abs.

Suspect: All of you, shut the hell up!

-Looks to Gibbs-

Jethro, I'm shocked you don't remember my voice. You look as clueless as a mouse.

Abby: Why would he remember? I'd want to forget you too.

Gibbs: Abby.

Suspect: I'd listen to him Abby, you don't want to upset your boss.

Abby: No. You tel me why you've targeted Gibbs and me.

Suspect: Gibbs is invincible. I wanted to break him. He cares too much for you.

Abby: No he doesn't. No, he pretends a lot. He's good at pretending. Very good.

Suspect: Is this true? You've been pretending?

Gibbs: She's right. I've been pretending since day one. She fell for it too. She fell for it all.

Suspect: -he loosens his hold on Abby a little-

-Abby sees a reflection of Ziva behind her, gun poised at the man's head-

Abby: I know I won't be pretending to feel better when you're dead.

-She ducks down as a cue for Ziva to shoot the suspect-

-Ziva shoots the suspect in the head as he falls to the ground, taking Abby with him-

Ziva: Abby!

Abby: I'm fine. Just someone help me up!

-Gibbs helps Abby up from the ground-

Gibbs: You okay?

Abby: Yeah, fine.

-Tony comes in with a blanket for Abby-

Tony: Here Abs.

-He says as he puts the blanket over Abby's shoulders-

Abby: Thanks Tony. McGee?

Tony: He's alright. He's getting checked out.

Abby: -Looks up at Gibbs-

Gibbs, I'm so sorry. It's not his fault for not being able to protect me.

Gibbs: Abs, it's not your fault.

Abby: I still feel responsible.

Ziva: -Steps over the dead suspects body-

Abby, Gibbs is right. It's not your fault.

Abby: Okay. Thanks Ziva. I knew you'd understand what I meant when I ducked down.

Ziva: No problem.

-Ducky enters with his assistant Palmer-

Ducky: Just keeps piling up doesn't it?

Abby: -smiles a little-

Hey Ducky.

Ducky: Abigail, you're safe I presume?

Abby: Yeah, Ziva shot him.

Ducky: I see. Well, I shall take him off your hands.

Abby: Please do so. Thanks Ducky.

Ducky: No problem my dear.

-Ducky and Palmer exit with the body-

Tony: I'm gonna go check on McGee and get the director to get someone to clean this up and replace the door.

Gibbs: -nods-

Ziva go with him.

Ziva: Alright.

-Ziva and Tony leave the lab-

Gibbs: Abs..

Abby: I'll be fine. Really.

Gibbs: -nods-

Do you want time off?

Abby: No. No, because it's letting them win. I need to do my work.

Gibbs: -nods-

Don't over do it.

Abby: I know Gibbs.

-Gibbs starts to walk out, but comes back in-

Gibbs: Abs?

Abby: Yeah?

Gibbs: I do care. I care more than you know. He was right.

Abby: Right? About what?

Gibbs: If he had hurt you, it would break me.

Abby: Oh Gibbs.

-runs over to him and hugs him tight, with slow tears falling down her face-

Gibbs: Just don't let on. -smiles-

Got to keep DiNozzo in line.

Abby: You're secrets safe with me. -Smiles back-

-Onset to Tony and Ziva in the background, watching Abby's and Gibbs embracing hug-

-Screen freezes to Grey scale-

Written, Directed, and Produced by:

Ellie


End file.
